1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to information retrieval.
2. Description of Related Art
Search engines provide a view into the wealth of constantly changing resources available over the web, intranets, file servers and other dynamic information repositories. Conventional personalized search systems facilitate the retrieval of previously accessed information by personalizing the search results based on a user profile.
Thus, the system described by Dumais' et al, in “Stuff I've Seen: A System for Personal Information Retrieval and Re-use”, 26th Annual International ACM SIGIR Conference, Jul. 28-Aug. 1, 2003, and Google's desktop search system integrate web and file search functions into a single system that helps retrieve previously accessed information. Although useful, these systems are not focused on discovering new-unseen information relevant to the user's current information retrieval goals.